


Actions Speak Louder

by syani123



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Characters can be out of character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ridley's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syani123/pseuds/syani123
Summary: Ridley and King K. Rool spend one special night without needing more words than necessary.The lack of content of this ship pierce my heart. So I needed to do this XD





	Actions Speak Louder

Ridley was a strange creature, not only for his unique species, but because he was someone that preffered to use almost to none words at all. It came to a surprise to discover he was capable of speech the first time he did. It was a sudden 'Shut Up!', but it definitely threw everyone else by surprise (With the of course exception of Samus). King K. Rool was the least surprised of the bunch outside the ones of his universe as he had heard some words from him earlier, but after being in the Smash Mansion for four months without talking and just uttering his growls and screeches, it was something very rare to see and hear.

Samus only said that it was better if they don't have to hear Ridley's sarcastic remarks or cruel mocking comments. The Space Pirate on his part just decided to not talk for the simple reason he wasn't interested in interacting with anyone else in the tournament. Well, no one else but King K. Rool.

The king of the Krusha's was the only exception to the rule for Ridley, but still he wasn't a talker at all. Despite the crocodile not minding his lack of words due his growls and screeches were expressive enough...truth was that he wouldn't mind to hear more words coming from the space dragon.

King K. Rool was on his way to his room, the one he had to share with one of the Fire Emblem characters, Chrom, and the space mercenary Wolf. He was a bit upset having to share rooms with others, but so far the huge king decided to just not pay attention to his roomates who were polar opposites with each other. With the idea of going to sleep, he turn a corner but in front of his door room was Ridley sitting there.

Upon hearing him coming, he got up and walked to him "Hey, thought you were asleep already" K. Rool muttered amused as the Space Dragon got closer and shook his large head and uttered a growl that clearly said 'No'. As soon as they were in front of each other and close, he spoke again "Do you wanna spend some time, then??" He offered.

The Krusha didn't got a verbal answer, instead he felt Ridley's head nuzzling his, he of course did the same as an answer to his touch and smirked "I'll take that as a yes" He said bringing his head closer and he felt a rumbling feeling coming from his partner, it felt like a purr from Ridley.

"Oh you guys, get a room, will ya??" Another voice made them separate and turn to see Wolf O'Donnell, his only visible eye showed annoyance as he walked past them to the room "Go somewhere else and screw each other, don't do it in the hallways" He said disgusted.

Ridley made an annoying roar to him, clearly telling him to 'Shut Up', but in a way more rude manner. Wolf of course ignored both of them and closed the door behind him. The Space Pirate made an annoyed growl and swung his long tail in annoyance, like if he was restraining himself to go into the room and stab the wolf.

King K. Rool only rolled his eyes in annoyance, thankfully enough Chrom was less annoying than Wolf, but ever since Ridley and him got together two months ago, he always said some kind of remark to them. "Pff, like if he was one to talk, everyone knows he screws up with Fox all the time" He said mockingly, this caught Ridley's attention and now made him do repetitively some grunts, meaning he just chuckled and nodded "But maybe he is right, let's go somewhere else" He said as he began to walk away, with the dragon following him close.

It was now late and most of the Smashers were in their rooms getting some rest, and some others were having some nocturne friendly fights. They stepped outside the Smash Mansion, they walked together and saw the portals that lead to the stages. "Do you wanna go somewhere special??" He asked to Ridley who looked at the available stages, there were alot compared to the day. He pointed at one labeled 'Norfair', King K. Rool chuckled at his decission "I understand, but maybe one place that isn't that hot??" He suggested

Ridley made a grunt and crossed his arms and shook his head no, he made another growl and pointed to another one and then to him. K. Rool remembered "Oh yeah, I picked last time, fine but know I don't like your choice at all" He growled as both of them entered the portal.

As soon as they stepped in, K. Rool felt the heat in his scales, he could take the heat pretty well, but there was literal magma down there. Ridley made another weird purring sound and felt at home, thank goodness it was an Omega Stage, so they didn't had to worry for waves of magma threatening to fall in them for a good while. He sit in the stage and so did K. Rool.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, nuzzles, cuddles, some kisses, the usual night for them. However the heat of the stage was making a difference this night, K. Rool couldn't help but feel a bit horny due the heat and the cuddles with his lover. When they were kissing, the hand of K. Rool slipped from his face to the boney chest of Ridley, at first the dragon didn't reacted, but it did when it lowered to his skinny hip.

Like if he had gotten a shock, the dragon separated from the crocodile, his amber eyes full of questioning looks, but the king only chuckled "Hey it's fine Ridd's, if you don't wanna do it yet is fine" He said, not hiding well his dissappointment. Ridley looked away embarrased at this and shook his head, making a soft growl and looked back at the crocodile "What is it??" He asked, not actually understanding this time what he was trying to say.

Ridley moved his tail a bit uncomfortably, and he finally answered "Never done it before" He said low, very low but enough for him to hear. This caught the Krusha by surprise and he laughed heartedly, he was not expecting that answer. Ridley glared and screeched at him embarrased, he growled and was about to get up to leave, but the massive hand of K. Rool stopped him.

"Wait!! I'm sorry Ridd's, I am not laughing at you, I swear" K. Rool said now stopping of laughing and just chuckling, Ridley only looked away embarrased "I mean it Ridley, I just was not expecting the answer" He said and loosened his grip from his arm "I, well, such stunning creature like you, would easily get anyone who wanted, honestly" He tried to ease the bad humor with some compliments, but Ridley was still embarrased for the situation.

There were awkward silence between them, only the burning magma below them was the only one making sound. Sick of the silence, the king finally spoke "Do you want to try it out??" He just asked, Ridley wasn't the one who could be fooled with silly words or movements, so best was to just got straight to the point. Ridley seemed taken back by the question, but he seemed to consider it, and he finally nodded, still looking away embarrased "All right, just promise me to not stab me" He half joked, but actually didn't wanted to, because his tail was really painful.

Ridley laughed a bit and shrugged as it saying 'No promises'. That was good enough for K. Rool and pulled the dragon once again for another kiss. Due their large snouts, they were weird kisses, their muzzles touched and their tongues licked the other's mouth gently. The crocodile again put his big hand into the hip of the dragon, who struggled to not get away again.

Closing his eyes, Ridley let the King do what he pleased. Never in all his life he's been interested in such thing as intercourse, mainly because there were no one in his universe he was interested enough to do such thing...but K. Rool wasn't from his universe.

They stopped kissing and K. Rool now went to gently bite and lick Ridley's long neck. The dragon reacted with a pleasurable growl for this and felt the long and sharp fangs of the crocodile gently caressing his neck. Ridley answered by stroking the green scaled body before him, his long claws caressing each scale it could. These were so thick that not even his sharp claws could pierce them easily, while Ridley's body scales were mostly like an armour around his body.

The Space Pirate seemed to melt at the sensation, now the bites went to his skinny shoulders making him shudder and growl in satisfaction, he actually did not noticed when he was laying in the stage with the big crocodile on top of him. He tensed a bit when the hand slipped from his hip to between his legs and rubbed there. Ridley couldn't help but let out a moan as the green scaled hand stimulated the zone where his pelvis was, the stroking was making his penis to emergue slowly but surely.

K. Rool smiled at this and continued with his movements, he felt himself aroused and was already to get hard as well. He stopped biting when he felt the member of his lover finally outside, still a bit flaccid and basically begging for some attention. He moved and Ridley looked down, his eyes widening at the massive cock his lover had. Ridley was indeed big, his member was longer than K. Rool, but the crocodile's cock was thicker than his. 

Ridley looked up at the Krusha's eyes, like if asking him if he was going to do what he thought. But K. Rool was an expert on reading his eyes and chuckled

"Relax, we'll make this last" Said the crocodile, giving the dragon a moment of relief. K. Rool started with moving his hips onwards, causing both penises met in a soft touch, making them moan at the simple contact.

With soft movements, K. Rool rubbed both of their cocks together and could feel how they got hard as it became erect with the friction. Ridley got the hint and moved his own hips at the rythm of K. Rool's, making a slow and plasurable dance with their hips. With one hand free, the crocodile grabbed both dicks and rubbed them together along with their movements. This made Ridley arch his back in pleasure and screech with his wings spread in the floor of the stage, K. Rool moaned loud and threw his head back as he felt how some of pre-cum began to come out thanks to the stimulation.

"This is just the start..." K. Rool mockingly said as he let go their cocks and separated, much to Ridley's annoyance, but the crocodile only chuckled "Patience my cute dragon, you'll love this" Ridley was about to growl for being called 'cute', but he immediatly forgot it when unexpectedly, he felt K. Rool's tongue caressing his member softly. Licking some of the pre-cum made earlier, he cleaned the head of the penis only to proceed to put the whole lenght into his mouth.

Ridley's eyes widened and screeched again in pleasure, he scratched the floor of the stage with his huge claws and opened his mouth to get enough air into his lungs. Tail swinging wildly like a happy puppy when the licks became suckings, it was like the king was trying to suck up all he had inside. Ridley breathed heavily with his tongue out, loving every single moment of pleasure he was having. Right before he could finally give K. Rool what he wanted, the mouth abandoned his cock so abruptly that made him look confused at the king.

A hearty chuckle came from the Krusha and he said "Before that, maybe you wanna return the favor..." He said, pointing at his own erected cock. Ridley made a growl of annoyance but decided it was fair, he rolled and kneel at K. Rool and admired his lover's thick member closely. Looking up at the crocodile he could see his grin.

Ridley decided to just mimic what he just felt and started with licking the pre-cum leaking from the tip. He could hear K. Rool's moans of satisfaction, which lead him to keep going, his long tongue twirled around his massive cock and began to lick it at first clumsily, but the heat of the moment lead him to close his mouth around that delicious dick and began to suck it.

King K. Rool made deep moans as he felt the dragon suck him and licking, he clearly was new at this, but he wasn't complaining. Ridley was doing a fine job, he moved his hips to thrust the mouth of the space pirate, who made a surprised growl but did not pulled away and continued doing his job a bit more desperately. 

The Krusha felt he was close to his maximum point, but he decided it wasn't time to finish right there. So he suddenly pulled away, Ridley litterally was pulled onwards and he looked up at K. Rool more annoyed than before, he made a growl that clearly said 'What's the big idea??'. The crocodile panted and he only said "Wait for it, you won't regret it" He assured him, he panted and saw Ridley still kneeled and he nodded "Stay like that" He said as he walked past him.

Ridley was no fool to know he was just placing himself to now fuck him. It was exactly what happened, though that didn't prevented Ridley to made a soft squeak of surprise when he was suddenly pulled by his hips and felt an intruder into his ass. He looked back and saw K. Rool's lustfull expression, he proceeded to lick a finger and without any warning, he introduced it into his asshole. The Space Pirate screeched in surprise at this, and moved his tail like a whip.

K. Rool had to grab it to not get hit or stabbed, and moved his finger in and out the dragon's ass. When Ridley made a pleasurable moan and stopped swinging his tail, he felt safe to let it go. He introduced another finger and repeated the motion. Ridley this time made moans of only pleasure, he couldn't help but spread his wings and arch his back onwards. Soon after, the fingers were pulled out just when Ridley thought it couldn't get better.

Oh boy, how wrong he was in that moment, because a massive thick penis rubbed his ass gently, before it began to get pushed inside, slowly but surely. Ridley screeched in pain and pleasure, and he thought the fingers were big, this made him feel he was going to loose his ability to sit forever. King K. Rool grabbed his skinny hips and pulled him to force his penis inside. It wasn't until Ridley's backside touched the crocodile's body that he felt no more movement. Both of them took a moment to take deep breaths and regain some strenght for what will come next.

Ridley looked back at his lover and his amber eyes somehow reflected lust and desire. King K. Rool smiled, he was clearly enjoying this. With a grunt, he began to move his penis out, but before it was all out, it was slid back in. The motion was repeated again and again, the pleasure started to became too intense, the pain had dissipated after a few thrusts that Ridley only screeched in pleasure. Clawing the floor of the stage, he moved at the rhythm of his lover.

"...yes..." King K. Rool looked surprised at the dragon, but still did not stopped thrusting his ass. Ridley had spoken and it was a delicious moan. He continued the motion without loosing the pace, and it happened again "Oh...fuck yes!! Yes!!" Moaned Ridley out of his mind, lost in pleasure that he didn't cared if he was begging like a whore "Harder!! Hmm yes, go harder!!".

The Krusha King smiled in delight and pleased his lover, and mockingly asked "So you like it?? Come on, tell me you want more" He said, seeing this his opportunity to hear something else besides growls and screeches from the dragon.

Ridley arched his back in pleasure and threw his head back "Yes!! I love it!! I love your cock!! Fuck me harder!!" He screeched when he was pleased and got what he wanted.

King K. Rool hadn't really got time to answer his petition with words, he just continued basking in the pleasure by going as deep and as fast as his hips could allow him. He felt Ridley's extreemly long tail wrap around his body to keep him close. And saw how Ridley finally reached his climax as he screamed and let out hot shots of cum in all the floor beneath himself. K. Rool seeing this he made some last thrusts as he himself finally came inside his lover. Ridley screeched at the warming and wet sensation inside of him, his tail even holding him tighter, as if he could get him any closer.

The king let out a roar of pleasure as he kept cumming, pushing as deep as he could as he finished his load. Some of the cum even managed to leak out and drip into the floor, joining Riddley's own seed in the stage. They stayed there for a few minutes before K. Rool finally decided to separate, slowly sliding his cock out of his lover's ass. As soon as he was freed, Ridley's tail unwrapped K. Rool's body and he collapsed into the floor. The Krusha joined him by laying at his side, panting and hugging the dragon close to him.

"So...did you loved it??" The King asked as he stroke Ridley's body, the dragon moved and hugged his massive belly and nodded, giving a soft growl of positive. K. Rool really hoped he could get a verbal answer, but in the bright side, he adored Ridley the way he was. The Space Pirate nuzzled the crocodile gently "I did loved it too" He said as an answer to his action.

Both of them cuddled for good minutes, as they recovered their strenght, until K. Rool got up to leave the stage, although he was very tired, he did not wanted to spend more time in Norfair any longer, he saw Ridley who grunted when he tried to get up "Heh, want some help??" He offered, Ridley gave a nod and an affirmative grunt and he was picked up by the crocodile in a bridal style. 

Ridley made a soft moan of pain for the movement, but still held closer to him. He looked at the green crocodile and licked a kiss in his cheek "I love you..." He said in a soft and tired whisper.

King K. Rool was more happy than surpried and nuzzled him as a response "I love you too".

They walked to the portal and went out of the stage to go to leave Ridley into his room and then go to his own and get some rest. As he stepped out of the stage portal, he saw all the other portals were aviable, and made him sigh in relief, nobody would see them right now because it was late and probably everyone was asleep already. So he made his way into the mansion with a half asleep Ridley in his arms.

\-------

"Ohohoho, what a good show" Said the insanely hand, moving erratically as he had finished to watch the last match of the day. Then appeared box in the screen. He just laughed.

'Save Replay?'

'Yes'

'Replay Saved'

Crazy Hand giggled as he saved the file he just witnessed in Norfair Stage, this would be a blast to show to his brother Master Hand and probably have some fun himself for another time.

The End.


End file.
